It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes
by xXSlytherin20Xx
Summary: Gosh I such at summaries. Read to get what it's all about, I guess. I promise it's not bad...I hope.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I don't normally ship this pair - Draco/Hermione - but this idea was sparked because I was inspired by a story the girl sitting next to me was writing. I also didn't want to do the assignment given to us. XD So, please let me know what you think, because I'll feel like I'm doing a bad job with no reviews :# So I'm going to stop babbling so much, and get to the story. :) Oh, and another thing, in this story, Hermione is living with Ginny and her family, because her parents were killed. Oh, and another other thing: Hermione calls Mr. and Mrs. Weasley mum and dad because they want her to feel at home.**

**-**Prologue

Hermione grunted. Perfect. The pin had popped. Not only did she not want to attend this stupid "party", she was going to have to play dress up all over again. She hated that. She hated having to wear dresses so tight, she couldn't breathe. "Ugh...mum," she said in between gulps of air as Mrs. Weasley, often called mum because she didn't want Hermione to feel motherless, pulled the string tighter on her corset. "Mum...I...can't breathe... Too tight." She sucked in a large amount of air when Mrs. Weasley released the strings a bit. "Mum, I don't see why I have to wear these ridiculous clothes. I'd much rather wear trousers- "Watch your mouth," Mrs. Weasley said sternly as she stopped momentarily to give Hermione a good glare.

"If anyone but Ginny and me find out that you wear those, you'll surely be attacked. You and the rest of us!" Hermione sighed, knowing Mrs. Weasley was right. She pulled up her hair as she allowed Mrs. Weasley to zip up her dress. "Thanks," she said silently as she grabbed her necklace from off her bed, and clasped it around her neck.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but scowl at how stupid she looked. Mrs. Weasley, however, seemed to think differently, for she was beaming like someone had just brought her her favourite dessert. "Oh, stop frowning, sweetie. You look darling!" Molly beamed with pride. "I look stupid!" Mione declared angrily. Molly sighed. "I'm sorry you think that way. I wish I could change your mind. However, even if you don't like how you look, you can't argue with the fact that you and your sister both need suitable husbands." Hermione scowled again. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just go." Mrs. Weasley sighed, and held onto Hermione's hand. "Let's go get you a husband, eh?" She said with a slight smile, and a small squeeze on Hermione's hand.

**-****A/N: So, was the prologue any good? Um, in case any of you were confused, Hermione's corset pin popped, so she had to get another corset to wear; I just didn't add that in. But, I think you could figure it out... if I wasn't **_**too**_** vague about it. Um, please let me know if it was any good. Like I said, I normally don't write this, so I'm not sure if this was any good. It was actually only supposed to keep my attention whilst I sat through a boring science class. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG CHAPTER ONE! *flail* Someone congratulate me! I have so much stuff to do, but I'm being a noob and not doing them. :P Gotta love my dedication to this story. Hehe. Um, I don't think there's anything I need to tell you about; if I'm wrong, I'll just put it at the bottom. Sooo, yeah. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Chapter One

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley walked to the top balcony of the stairs. Mione stood on her tippy-toes, and tipped over the top a bit, and gasped when she saw all the men. "And they're all here for me and Ginny?" She asked uncertainly as she bit the inside of her cheek, and continued to stare. "Yes," Molly said with a nod. "Speaking of Ginny, where the devil is she- "I'm here, I'm here! Sorry for the wait, everyone. Major wardrobe malfunction," squeaked the red-haired Ginny Weasley as she sauntered into the room. She too went to look down at all the men, and gasped when she saw them. Standing up straight, Ginny smoothed down her dress, pushed up her hair and boobs, and said: "Let's give them what they came here for."

She smiled big, then walked down the stairs like a princess. Hermione followed Ginny's actions by smoothing down her dress. However, her hair was down in curls, so she simply re-twisted her hair with her fingers. Letting out a long sigh, she too walked down the stairs; except with more princess-like grace.

When she got to the bottom of the staircases, Hermiones chocolate brown eyes had to get adjusted to the immensity of all the lights. Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, she opened her eyes wide. Just to get used to the lights. When it finally seemed like they were well adjusted, she walked elegantly to the ballroom. _Ugh, what a bore_, she thought to herself as she leaned against the wall, and watched Ginny mingle with all the gentlemen. It had only been about two minutes in, and Mione was already bored. "Isn't this fantastic?" Ginny asked as she appeared out of nowhere, and stood next to Hermione. "We've only been here for about three minutes. What type of "fantastic" could there be?" Mione replied icily as she glared daggers at all the men who were eying her.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Really, Hermione, you sure know how to suck the fun out of everything," she said in an annoyed tone. "It's not my fault this is boring," was all Hermione said before she walked away. This whole thing was a joke. Hermione didn't want to be here, and she was pretty sure half of the guys there didn't want to be there either. She looked at the hoard of people. If she was lucky enough, she'd be able to make it through, and hide away in the garden. All she had to do was walk out of the room, and not make eye contact with anyone.

Great. This could work.

She walked ahead, making sure to keep her head down, and swerved whenever she saw someone that looked like they might run into her. She was so close to the exit...so close. Then, out of nowhere, she felt someone grab onto her arm...

**A/N: Ooooh, cliff hanger. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I sort of got side-tracked with school, and then my birthday popped up. It's today (March 16th) by the way. Um, I wasn't so sure about this chapter, because I sort of wrote the rest of it at a much later date than when I wrote it on paper. But, maybe it was good? I don't know. Not sure when I'm going to update again, but I hope it'll be before Saturday. Bye! Stay fabulous xoxo**


End file.
